The present disclosure relates to fixing devices and image forming apparatuses.
Electrographic image forming apparatuses include a fixing device that fixes a toner image to a sheet by applying heat and pressure to the sheet. Such a fixing device includes a rotary member (e.g., a heating roller or a pressure roller) having an end part at which a bearing member for the rotary member is provided. The bearing promotes smooth rotation of the rotary member. A holder (stopper ring) is used to fix the bearing to a frame. A certain fixing device regulates the press contact state between a fixing roller and a pressure roller to apply appropriate pressure to the rollers, thereby achieving stable fixing operation.